


We Meet

by second_go



Series: severity and sacred names [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: But it's there, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Well - Freeform, actually only a little romance, short prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/second_go/pseuds/second_go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Cross-posted on fanfiction.net and tumblr.) He decided that he didn't like her, nor her parents.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>Your level’s so high, it’s different</i><br/><i>The air around you’s different</i><br/><i>I like it, I like it</i><br/><i>There’s something different, you’re different</i><br/><i>The air around you’s different</i><br/><i>I like it, I like it</i><br/>- BTOB, Wow (English Translyrics)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Meet

The first time her laid eyes on her, he thought she was pretty- her long, pale hair and beautiful red eyes had him captivated for a while. He wouldn’t call her a goddess, her father not being pleased was one thing, but he never really believed in them. Especially not after she began talking for too long.  
  
It went well at first, it really did.  
  
“Hi, I’m Severa- what’s your name?” She held out her hand, a frown on her face and looking away; perhaps she was shy? He never really got the concept of being shy, he was just cold to everyone so he wouldn’t have to let his guard down.  
  
He had his father to thank for that.  
  
“Gerome,” he groaned. His hand unconsciously slicked his hair back, leather covered fingers brushing through dark strands before falling to his side. His other hand gripped onto her own, much smaller and smoother one in a firm handshake- not missing the way she very visibly winced at his hold. He found it odd, knowing from various meetings that he had sneaked a peek into that people would, at the very least, attempt to hide their uneasiness to maintain face. Obviously, this girl didn’t really care what people would think of her.

And the name as well; Severa, it sounded quite like ‘severe’. He couldn’t stop his mind from thinking that she had an aggressive personality because of her name. Including the way she was standing; arms crossed and looking away after snatching her hand away from his own, he would dare say that she was going to be a very defensive person.

Why was he meeting her again…?

“Whatever,” she turned around, back facing him. Her arms dropped to her sides and she ran back to where her father was, smiling up at him with an almost angelic smile and puppy dog eyes, red irises sparkling as she pleaded for whatever it was she wanted. Gerome tilted his head to the left, narrow pink eyes looking at her before looking at her father and seeing him sigh before giving into his daughter’s wishes.

He thought that it was shallow; how she could take no for an answer. At that moment, he decided that he didn’t like her and by association, didn’t like her parents for raising such a weak daughter.


End file.
